Genesis
Genesis is the ability to create living beings from oneself. Characters *Lizzie Haswell's maternal grandfather has this ability naturally. *Melody Sanchez-Hawkins will also have this ability naturally. *Sophie Tanner will manifest this ability naturally. Limits 'Lizzie Haswell's Maternal Grandfather' Not much is known about the man's limits, but he can create beings from his body. These beings can vary from animals to even people. However, it is unknown if he could create beings that do not exist naturally. It is also unknown if he could create plants. The process is painful and leaves scars on him, which would slowly fade away. The people he creates have their own thought process and are not controlled by him, as he created a girl when he manifested whom he later adopted to be his daughter. As the girl, named Lily Haswell, turned out to have her own ability, it is known that he can create evolved humans. It is unknown whether his second child was then created in the same manner, or whether he or she was his natural child. 'Melody Sanchez-Hawkins' Melody will be capable of producing animals, plants and humans from her body. Her skin will need to be exposed for her to do this, and the larger the life form she tries to make, the more skin will be necessary. When she produces people, these will at first be clones of herself, but she will later learn to control the ability and choose what features she wants the person to have. If she wanted to, she could produce humans who possess the same abilities as she does, but not different abilities. The ability will leave scars on her body, but these will still heal naturally with time, and will also be capable of being healed using life/death touch and vitakinesis. 'Sophie Tanner' Sophie's ability will initially enable her to create animals and plants which will bud off her own body. The process will be physically painful for her, as she will feel them ripping out of her own skin. However, it will not leave scars. It will also be time-consuming, and the more complex the life form she wants to create, the more time it will take. Her ability will be consciously controlled. She will choose the relevant animal or plant by visualising it in her mind. Later on, she will be able to create people using her ability too, but this will be caused by her amplifying the ability. She will use it to create her own children. She will tell those who do not know of her abilities that the children are adopted. These children will have their own different abilities, proving that she is capable of creating evolved humans, but they will appear as newborn infants and it is unknown whether she could create older humans. Similar Abilities *Biological creation, manipulation and deletion can be used to create biological matter *Creation can be used to create beings *Tattoo animation is the ability to make one's tattoos into three-dimensional forms *Cloning is the ability to duplicate oneself *Advanced cloning is the ability to duplicate oneself with the clones gaining additional abilities *Replication can be used to clone oneself or others *Vegetative cloning is the ability to clone oneself via cellular mitosis Category:Abilities